Decisions
by Green-Writer
Summary: Continuation of "Lost" and "The Finding." How do you decide what to do next?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the TMNT.

Just a little warning for those who are starting to read this story first. This is the third part to my three-part saga. The first part is called "Lost," the second part is "The Finding." "Decisions" will not make a lot of sense if you don't read the first two parts of the saga.

Quick recap:

We ended with Leo, Donnie, and Raph finding Mikey in Japan. The brothers had made up their differences, but Mikey had to decide what he was planning on doing next. Would he go home or stay and finish his Jinchuu training? Katsuro kidnaps Mikey before he has decided.

So on with the story!

TTFN

Decisions

Chapter 1

Bedlam broke out at my brother's and my own screams of intermingled grief and fury. Jinchuu poured into the garden. They too had felt Katsuro's presence. But they were too late. We _were_ too late!

"What has happened?" Master Makota demanded pushing himself forcefully through the crowd, "What is the meaning of this?"

"He took him!" I gasped completely stunned.

God! Katsuro had my little brother. I had failed again! I had failed to keep Mikey safe.

"Leonardo. Leonardo! Snap out of it!" Master Makota snapped, "_Who_ has _who_?"

"Katsuro kidnapped Mikey," Donnie said answering for me, "He abducted Mikey and then disappeared again."

Gasps sounded out from the crowd surrounding us. Many surged forward to give comfort, but we just couldn't be comforted at the moment.

"That #$#$in' pervert took my brother!" Raph growled pacing back and forth, "I'll kill em! I'll rip him apart with my barehands!"

"Oh dear. This is not good," Master Makota murmured, "Not good at all."

"Your goddamned right this ain't good!" Raph raged, "If you hadn't of taught Kitty Kat all his hocus pocus then none of this woulda happened!"

"Raphael!" Donnie gasped.

"Stop it Raph!" I ordered putting the mantle of leader back on, "This is not helping anything. Remember what Sensei always says, 'Saru mo ki kara ochiru.'"

"Wha?" he said confused.

"Even monkeys fall from trees." I said, "Even experts can make mistakes or misjudgments. At the time, Katsuro may have joined the Jinchuu for noble reasons, but things must have changed. Power went to his head and he turned on the Jinchuu."

"Exactly!" Master Makota said, "Katsuro is the descendant of an ancient warlord. He came to learn so as to protect his lands that are located in Hyogo. Magic can be addictive and he carries the flaw of enjoying power. He abandoned the Jinchuu ways of peace and sought out more powerful means to get what he wants."

"How so?" I said, "We must know how to stop Katsuro. It is no telling what he will do to Mikey. He wants to bind his soul!"

"Then we have some time," Master Makota said thoughtfully, "Katsuro cannot bind a soul until the full moon. That is in two weeks time. Come. Let me tell you what I know."

Master Makota ordered the Jinchuu to disperse and gather supplies for my brothers and I to go after Katsuro. He led us to his study and sat facing us grimly.

"Katsuro has gone to an ancient fort that once belonged to his ancestor," Master Makota said, "It was there that the sweet child I knew became what he is today."

"How?" Donnie said, "What happened?"

"On a visit to his family, Katsuro discovered a journal from his ancestor. The journal explained that the warlord was unable to defend his lands thoroughly enough to protect all of his serfs. The warlord searched for the one person or thing that would give him greater prowess in battle. He found and acquired a ring that enhanced the wearer's strengths. He was able to protect his lands, but became addicted to the power. The warlord discovered his addiction in time and hid the ring away. Katsuro found the ring hidden in an ancient vault in the fort and discovered that the ring enhanced not only physical strength, but magical strength as well. That is where Katsuro's power source comes from now."

"That's it!" Donnie crowed.

"What?" I said confused, "What's it?"

"Remember when Mikey hit Katsuro in the hand on the roof?" Donnie asked, "Katsuro acted as if he was in agony!"

"So?" Raph said irritably.

"Don't you get it? Mikey hit the ring! If we can get close enough to get the ring off of Katsuro or hit it to demobilize him, then we can defeat him."

"But this will be a very difficult task to do," Master Makota warned, "Katsuro will not go down without a fight."

"Bring it own!" Raph growled.

"If we can get the ring and defeat Katsuro, will we be able to get Mikey back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes. Once the ring is removed then Katsuro's taint will vanish from Michelangelo's aura. I will then be able to return the child to his original form if he so wishes." Master Makota said, "But Katsuro will throw many obstacles at you to try to stop you from getting to Michelangelo and the Jinchuu will not be able to help you since most do not have my skills. If I leave the valley then I leave my clan defenseless. I'm sorry."

"That is okay Master Makota," I said bowing in appreciation, "I feel that it is our responsibility and destiny to bring Mikey home. We appreciate _all_ that you have done for us."

"The clan has packed supplies for your journey. Be safe and bring your brother back safely. Good luck."

My brothers and I quickly donned the packs that contained our supplies and set out to reach Hyogo. The clan said their good-byes and accompanied us as far as the edge of the valley. Many of Mikey's young protégé begged us to bring their teacher back safely. I placed all thoughts of guilt from my mind. Now was not the time to dwell on what could not be changed. Now was the time to take action. Katsuro was going down once way or another. I swear it on my own blood.

To be continued.


	2. Decisions 2

I do not own the TMNT.

Review if you love the turtles!

LOL

Decisions

Chapter 2

_My brothers and I quickly donned the packs that contained our supplies and set out to reach Hyogo. The clan said their good-byes and accompanied us as far as the edge of the valley. Many of Mikey's young protégé begged us to bring their teacher back safely. I placed all thoughts of guilt from my mind. Now was not the time to dwell on what could not be changed. Now was the time to take action. Katsuro was going down once way or another. I swear it on my own blood._

We traveled in silence until we reached the nearest town. Luckily Donnie had thought to remind us to bring our monk disguises and we quickly donned them to blend in better. Donnie and I had to grin at Raph's grumbling that the kimono's were "in' itchy."

"We only have two weeks to reach Hyogo," I said, "Donnie you go and see what you can do about speeding up our trip. Raph and I will wait for you here."

I did not have to speak the word "hurry." Our speed was of the essence if we were going to reach Michelangelo in time. Donnie was gone in a flash and I was left watching as an impatient Raphael paced uneasily. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"Please stop," I snapped, "You're making me nervous."

"Well sooorrry," Raph growled, "I just can't stay calm thinkin' about what Katsuro may be doin' ta Mikey!"

"Stop it," I said.

"I can't just switch off my emotions like ya can Prince of Ice."

"Stop it," I whispered.

"I can't just make believe that everything is goin' ta be okay just because I've said it will be."

"**Shut up!**" I yelled, "Do you not think that those same thoughts are not all running through my head? My God Raph! That monster has Mikey and will be able to steal his very soul if we can't reach Hyogo and defeat Katsuro in two weeks time! We'll lose Mikey forever and I don't think Splinter will be able to handle such a loss! Dammit, I don't think _we_ can handle such a loss!"

It was suddenly hard to breathe. I realized that I was panicking. I had to force myself to sit and take several deep breaths.

"I can't lose him," I whispered laying my head on my knees to ease the dizziness.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Raphael said dropping to sit beside me, "Hey, calm down. Look I'm sorry okay? I guess this is just gettin' ta me. We were supposed ta keep the kid safe. This wasn't supposed ta happen. Let's get a grip."

"Yes," I said sighing softly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you are just as upset as I am. We have got to finish this one way or the other."

"Look. I knows that I can be a real damn punk at times, but it's hard ta stay focused when your family is involved," Raph said with sincerity in his voice, "I want this ended and I want it ended now. I can't wait ta tear into that piece of !"

"We will do this the honorable way Raph," I warned, "We are not going out to kill anybody unless we have absolutely no choice. I still have hope that we can defeat Katsuro without causing any bloodshed."

"But if we can't do that?" Raph asked.

"Then Katsuro is mine," I growled, "He first attacked to get to me and in the process hurt Mikey. I have vowed to stop him at whatever cost to my person."

Raph looked at me startled. I was deadly serious and he knew it. I had vowed the first day to avenge my family and I would do so with honor. God forbid any he stood in my way.

"Guys! I got us a ride…" Donatello said running up and then stopping when he sensed the tension in the air, "What's going on?"

"Nothin' Donnie," Raph said, "We was just getting' ourselves ready for the journey."

"You got us a ride?" I prompted as I stood.

"Um…yeah. I got us a ride with one of the locals that are heading in that direction. He thinks we are heading to a medical emergency that will need our 'healing skills.' He has agreed to go very fast. It will take about five days to drive to Hyogo and our ride will be able to drop us off within a few days hike to Katsuro's fort."

"What?" I said, "Why can't we go straight to the fort?"

"There are no roads that lead straight to Katsuro's place," Donnie said, "We will have to hike the rest of the way."

"Ain't that cuttin' it a bit closer than what is comfortable?" Raph asked, "We've only got less than fourteen days ta get there before Katsuro does his hocus pocus on Mikey."

"It's the best offer we have," Donnie said sighing sadly, "This would be right about the time that being green can be the real pits."

"You've got that right," I said, "Let's go."

There was exactly thirteen days, eight hours, and twenty minutes left before the full moon. We had to make it in time or we would lose our baby brother forever. But _not_ if _we_ had anything to say about it.

To be continued.


	3. Decisions 3

I do not own the TMNT.

Decisions

Chapter 3

_It's the best offer we have," Donnie said sighing sadly, "This would be right about the time that being green can be the real pits."_

"_You've got that right," I said, "Let's go."_

_There was exactly thirteen days, eight hours, and twenty minutes left before the full moon. We had to make it in time or we would lose our baby brother forever. But not if we had anything to say about it._

It was dark and smelled funny. That was the first thought that came to my mind as I began to gain consciousness. I didn't rise right away since I was feeling very dizzy. What had happened? Where was I? The last thing I remember was being out in Master Makota's garden. Images began flashing through my head. I remember deciding that the days to be taken care of were over for me. Telling myself that it was time for me to decide for myself and that I had to grow and be my own person. But what had happened after that? Then I remembered.

"_Yes I can," I said aloud, "I am my own person."_

"_No. You are my person," Katsuro's voice hissed behind me before a funny smelling cloth was forced over my nose and mouth._

"Katsuro!" I gasped.

I rose quickly and had to freeze in place to battle the nauseous that occurred due to moving too quickly. I then realized that my wrists felt too heavy. Looking down, I noticed thick manacles that covered each wrist. A long chain connected the two manacles. What was strange is that the chain was too long to hamper any arm movements so why did Katsuro place then on my wrists. I also felt so tired.

"That's weird," I said aloud.

"I see that you like your new accessories," Katsuro's voice purred from the shadows causing me to tense up and search the shadows for his whereabouts.

Katsuro entered the room fully. With a whispered word, the wicks of several candles flared to life illuminating the room.

"Where am I?" I hissed scooting backwards on what I now saw was a bed, "Let me go. You have no right to keep me here!"

"I have every right to keep you here," Katsuro said smugly, "You _belong_ to _me_ now."

"I don't belong to anybody!" I said angrily getting up to allow the bed to be in between the two of us, "What are you planning on doing to me? I won't let you rape me!"

"I am not a rapist," Katsuro said testily, "You will offer yourself to me freely."

"The hell I will!" I snapped.

"Oh but you will," Katsuro said chuckling, "When the full moon rises your soul will be bound to me forever. Your every thoughts will center around pleasing me."

"Never!" I whispered fiercely.

"You should really try to get used to your new home little concubine," Katsuro chuckled, "You will be here for the rest of your life."

I didn't answer him. I choose to use one of Raph's best death glares on him. It didn't seem to be working on Katsuro however.

"We will see about that," I thought to myself, "As soon as you leave I will use my Jinchuu training to escape."

"You will never escape," Katsuro said seeming to read my mind, "You see the manacles on your wrists do more than make it easier to control you."

"I don't understand," I said confused glancing down to the manacles on my wrists.

"The manacles have the power to put a dampening spell on your powers as well as leave you very weak," Katsuro said laughing at my shocked expression, "You will not be able to use your magic and the only key to the manacles stays with me at all times. You will never escape."

"My brothers will come for me!" I yelled, "You can't keep me here!"

I most have made Katsuro angry at this point because the next thing I knew he had me shoved me hard against the wall. I couldn't break his hold.

"Your 'brothers' mean little to me child!" he hissed, "I will kill them and any others who stand in my way! You will not be there to protect your brothers this time boy, and they will not be here to protect you. When Katsuro the Invincible wants something he gets it! Never defy me or face the consequences!"

I shouldn't have baited him, but I couldn't help it. Raphael is not the only who has a temper in my family. I spat in his face. The backhand across my face sent me reeling and the next thing I knew he had tossed me across the room. I crumbled to the floor unable to catch myself in time.

"You have less than fourteen days before you belong to me!" Katsuro snapped, "Resign yourself now or your first time will be most painful."

Without a backward glance, Katsuro left the room through a small door. I heard the lock snap into place. I shakily rose to my feet to check out the room that I was held prisoner in. There were no windows and the room contained only a bed, a table, and a chair. The Hilton this was _not_. I even tried to use my magic to see if Katsuro had been lying to me, but he had not been. My magic was dampened to the point that I couldn't even feel it. I then tried to pick the lock, but couldn't do that as well. Katsuro had some kind of shielding spell on the lock. I was trapped.

"Bros," I prayed as I sat down on the bed with a sigh, "Please come get me. I'm scared."

To be continued.


	4. Decisions 4

I do not own the TMNT.

Hello readers!

Review please.

Decisions

Chapter 4

_Without a backward glance, Katsuro left the room through a small door. I heard the lock snap into place. I shakily rose to my feet to check out the room that I was held prisoner in. There were no windows and the room contained only a bed, a table, and a chair. The Hilton this was not. I even tried to use my magic to see if Katsuro had been lying to me, but he had not been. My magic was dampened to the point that I couldn't even feel it. I then tried to pick the lock, but couldn't do that as well. Katsuro had some kind of shielding spell on the lock. I was trapped._

"_Bros," I prayed as I sat down on the bed with a sigh, "Please come get me. I'm scared."_

I grunted for the fifth time in a matter of two minutes and then slid to the left when we took a sharp turn.

"When I said to speed up our trip, I meant that you were to get us there in one piece Donnie," I yelled from the back of the pick up truck that was currently trying to shake my guts apart.

"This was the best I could do," Donnie snapped as he desperately held onto his hat, "How was I suppose to know that the truck would be so old. Beggars can't be choosers Leo!"

"Note to self. When we stop next, kill Donnie. Slowly," Raph growled.

"Raphael! We are not going to kill anyone," I said, "Not even if the person _did_ choose the worst form of travel imaginable."

"And what is this "worst form of travel imaginable' Leo?" Donnie huffed mimicking my voice.

"Travel by blender," I said grunting as the truck hit another bump in the road.

"Goddamn, in', son-of-a!" Raph yelped when his behind came down too hard on the floor of the truck bed.

"Raphael!" I gasped.

"Raph!" Donnie hissed, "We are supposed to be _monks_ traveling to help with a medical emergency!"

"So what?" Raph said confused.

"Oh, Raph," I said sighing softly.

"Monks do not use that type of language you idiot! If our ride hears you, he will figure out something is up." Donnie snapped.

"Watch who ya callin' an idiot!" Raph threatened angrily.

"Why don't you come over here and make me!" Donnie challenged.

"Since you asked so nicely," Raph growled moving to inch closer in Donnie's direction.

"Cut it out you two!" I said angrily, "We don't need the two of you being so childish. We need to stay focused… Ouch! Dammit!"

My outburst caused my two brothers to burst out into laughter. My backside had met the same fate as Raph's backside. This truck was hard as a rock. I glared balefully at the two as I rubbed my posterior.

"This is no laughing matter," I snapped at the two.

"Oh no! Call the newspapers, call the television stations!" Raph said gleefully, "Leo hurt his…"

"Do not finish that statement," I hissed interrupting his childish babble.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Donnie giggled.

"Donatello!" I gasped.

"Oh gross! You would really kiss his…"

"Raph! Do not finish that statement," I hissed again interrupting.

"Of course not!" Donnie snapped in outrage, "I was only teasing him. Why would you think such a thing!"

"Well you have always been a bit of a butt kisser," Raph said chuckling.

"_I Am Not_!"

"_You Are Too_!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Cut it out you two!" I yelled in my don't-mess-with-me voice, "Start brain storming on what type of attack we can use to take down Katsuro. Mikey is depending on us."

Silence reined for about five minutes before I caught the two whispering "Not" and "Too" back and forth at one another. Groaning, I dropped my head into my hands. I knew the two were just venting frustration in a sibling fight, but they were driving me crazy. I guess this was better than panicking over what was happening to Mikey at the moment or raging, expending useless energy. Rage, panic and guilt were emotions not needed at this time.

"Stay safe," I prayed to my little brother, "We're coming. Hold tight. Ouch! Damn pothole!"

To be continued.


	5. Decisions 5

I do not own the TMNT.

I love writing this story! Tell me what you think!

Green-Writer

Decisions

Chapter 5

_Silence reined for about five minutes before I caught the two whispering "Not" and "Too" back and forth at one another. Groaning, I dropped my head into my hands. I knew the two were just venting frustration in a sibling fight, but they were driving me crazy. I guess this was better than panicking over what was happening to Mikey at the moment or raging, expending useless energy. Rage, panic and guilt were emotions not needed at this time._

"Stay safe," I prayed to my little brother, "We're coming. Hold tight. Ouch! Damn pothole!"

Dammit! The weather had not held up for us at all. Due to a severe thunderstorms the quickest and most direct roads to reach Hyogo had been flooded out. Our driver had to turn around and go to Hyogo in a more round about way. Donnie had the feeling that Katsuro may have had something to do about conjuring up these storms. By the time the storms had ended and we had reached the drop off point to get to Katsuro's fort, it had taken a grand total of seven days to reach Hyogo. This left us with a little more than six days to get to Mikey.

We thanked our ride and set out to hike the remaining distance to Katsuro's fort. Donnie assured us that Master Makota said that we would find no one in the forests. The closest civilian would be in a small village that was located around the ancient fort. Once we were hidden from view from the road, we quickly took off our "monk" disguises. We would move faster this way and Raph crowed at being able to get rid of his "itchy" kimono.

We hiked as long as there was light enough to see. The travel was not easy. We were traveling pretty much uphill all the time. Each of us was in shape, but was hard pressed to keep up a brisk pace. Seeing my brothers beginning to lag more and more behind, I called for a small break on the second day of our journey into the woods.

"What are we stoppin' for?" Raph demanded, "We don't have that much time left!"

"I know," I said, "But we are not going to help Mikey if we collapse from exhaustion. Let's take a break."

"Well I'm not tired," Raph stated as he huffed and puffed.

"Well I am," Donnie said dropping down on a log, "Do you guys feel that there is something wrong about these woods?"

"What do you mean?" I asked uneasily for I had been feeling suspicious as well.

"This forest is way too quiet," Donnie said softly glancing around nervously.

Donnie was right. Something had been nagging at me on our hike and that was it. This forest was quiet to the point of being silent. There weren't any birds that flew through the trees or squirrels that chattered in the branches. Our soft footfalls seem to thunder in this unnaturally quite place. This wasn't right.

"Let's go," I said, "Stay alert and keep up."

The three of us moved into a position so that we could more easily defend one another if we were attacked. I felt uneasy as if eyes were watching us all the time. We continued until we could no longer see and then settled for the night.

"Something isn't right," I said to my brothers who were sitting in front of our camp fire, "I don't like this. I think Katsuro's toying with us."

"I do too. I feel as if we are being watched," Donnie said nervously, "Something is about to happen. I know it."

"So let it happen," Raph growled, "I'm tired of waiting."

But wait we did. Everything remained peaceful and we prepared our dinner with no disturbances. My brothers rested first as I began the first watch. I kept my senses open to detect anything, but nothing seemed out of place. I was replaced by Raph and was able to get a few hours sleep before a nightmare about Katsuro and Mikey robbed me of all sleepiness. By then Donnie was on watch. I let him go back to sleep, assuring him that I had slept enough for the night. Surprisingly, I felt myself getting sleepy about an hour before sun-up. Had I exhausted myself that much today? No I hadn't!

"**Ambush**!" I screamed as I snapped to alertness and witnessed dark figures pouring from the shadows.

Shadow warriors! My brothers and I leapt with our weapons drawn. We were eager for this battle. Belatedly, I remembered Katsuro boasting about summoning his wards, as I dispatched adversary after adversary. It seemed to be never ending, but our rage became our advantage. This wasn't Katsuro, but the shadow warriors were close enough targets to take out some of our aggressions and it felt good.

"Come on you in' cowards!" Raph taunted as he spun his deadly sais and advanced on another shadow warrior, "Let's party!"

"This is for Mikey!" Donnie screamed clubbing an adversary over the head with his bo before moving on, "And this is for upsetting Splinter! And this is for making us ride in that damn bus and then that damn truck!"

"Go Donnie!" Raph cheered taking down another shadow warrior.

"Stay focused!" I ordered as I rounded on another adversary.

Time must have gotten away from us. To our surprise and disappointment, the remaining shadow warriors disappeared into dust at the rising of the sun. We had survived another battle. Filled with battle adrenaline, I screamed our victory to the woods around me, which was echoed by Donnie and Raph.

"We are coming Katsuro!" I shouted to the sky, "And we will take you down!"

To be continued.


	6. Decisions 6

I do not own the TMNT. has inherited some evil gremlins that are doing strange things to my chapters. First off, if you see "in'" where Raphael is speaking then took out the symbols to represent his potty mouth. So just insert whatever your imagination wants him to be saying.

Also, some words are being rearranged. If you catch anything let me know so I can go back and try to fix the gremlin's handy-work.

Much thanks to those who review on a regular basis.

Where are the rest of you? I've missed hearing from you.

Decisions

Chapter 6

"_Stay focused!" I ordered as I rounded on another adversary._

_Time got away from us. To our surprise and disappointment, the remaining shadow warriors disappeared at the rising of the sun. We had survived another battle. Filled with battle adrenaline, I screamed our victory to the woods around me, which was echoed by Donnie and Raph._

"_We are coming Katsuro!" I shouted to the sky, "And we will take you down!"_

I don't know how long I have been here. I think it has been several days. Luckily, Katsuro has not neglected my needs. I discovered a small bathroom the first day I awoke here so I can relieve myself and remain clean. A shadow warrior enters three times a day to bring me a tray of food. I hate this! I am so bored.

I discovered that if I drape the chain from the manacles over my shoulders then I can move without getting the chain caught on anything. I have been practicing katas and various moves to maintain my strength. I am rather limited since there is not much room and I still tire easily. I have a couple of bruises from bumping into the walls or furniture. Once I even got the chain from the manacles wrapped around my neck. Ouch.

But today I am done with my practice; I have eaten lunch, and now I am lying on my bed wide awake staring up at the ceiling. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, _BORED_.

I couldn't take it anymore!

"Katsuro!" I yelled moving to bang on the door to my prison, "Let me out of here! Let me out now!"

I continued yelling and banging for several minutes until I ran out of energy and went and dropped on the bed with a sigh.

"This sucks," I thought laying back down.

To my surprise, the door slammed open a second later making me jump in startlement. A group of shadow warriors entered my room and pulled me roughly to my feet. If I didn't have these energy-leeching manacles around my wrists I might have been able to escape. I was left with only enough energy to struggle weakly and impede their movements by dragging my feet. They simply lifted me bodily and dragged me down a hall and a flight of steps.

The structure we were in seemed very old to me and heavily fortified. We passed by very narrow windows that seemed more like windows for a castle or a fort and I saw that it was dark outside. Where had Katsuro taken me? Finally, I was pulled into what looked like a study with a cheerful looking fire that waved at me brightly from a stone fireplace.

"You wanted to see me?" Katsuro asked as he sat at a large desk covered in scrolls and maps.

I noticed that he was not wearing his armor or helmet. He was in a simple kimono, but had a deadly looking knife tucked in the sash.

"No, I didn't want to see you," I snapped, "I _want_ you to let me go."

"Ah, but you know this is impossible," Katsuro purred turning his eerie eyes towards me, "You have been brought here to serve me. You should feel honored."

"Oh yeah," I said dryly, "I feel positively giddy. Can't you just _feel_ my excitement."

Katsuro chuckled at me and moved out from behind his desk towards me. I quickly backed away which led me closer to the desk. I saw that there were maps of many different nations spread across the desk. The maps were covered in circles and X's and Japanese characters. What was Katsuro up to?

"You appreciate maps?" Katsuro asked coming up behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked deciding not to beat around the bush, "What is all this?"

"These are my plans to take over all mankind," Katsuro said proudly, "I have begun gathering only the strongest warriors to do my bidding and once the full moon comes I will be undefeatable!"

"What are you talking about?" I gasped seeing the light of insanity in Katsuro's eyes.

"This full moon I will be able to employ a spell that will leave me invulnerable. I will be the strongest creature in existence and all will bow to my will," he declared as he yanked me closer to him by the chain of the manacles, "You will be the first to bind yourself to serve me."

"Never!" I challenged.

"Oh, but you will," Katsuro said jerking my chin up to look him in the face, "You will be mine to do with as I please."

"Go to hell!" I yelled yanking my chin from his hand.

"You are already there little one," he chuckled and then threw me backwards into the arms of the shadow warriors that had brought me here to begin with.

"Take him to his cell," Katsuro said turning away from me.

I dangled weakly from my captors arms as they dragged me back to my prison. I hung my head so they wouldn't see me smiling. When Katsuro had turned away from me I had seen a sparkle of silver glint from his chest. There was a key on a chain around his neck. It had to be the key to the manacles! I simply had to figure out had to get Katsuro close enough to pickpocket it and I was home free!

"You can bite me Katsuro," I thought as I was thrown into the room, "I will not be here much longer. You can count on it."

To be continued.


	7. Decisions 7

I do not own the TMNT.

Thanks again to all that have reviewed. I still want to hear from the rest of you!

XOXOXOXOX

Decisions

Chapter 7

"_Take him to his cell," Katsuro said turning away from me._

_I dangled weakly from my captors arms as they dragged me back to my prison. I hung my head so they wouldn't see me smiling. When Katsuro had turned away from me I had seen a sparkle of silver glint from his chest. There was a key on a chain around his neck. It had to be the key to the manacles! I simply had to figure out had to get Katsuro close enough to pickpocket it and I was home free!_

"_You can bite me Katsuro," I thought as I was thrown into the room, "I will not be here much longer. You can count on it."_

I think I have been here for seven or eight days now. I had tried on several occasions to get Katsuro's attention ever since I had discovered the key around his neck. If I could trick him into thinking that I had accepted "my fate in life" then maybe I could lure him into trusting me so I can get him closer. I could then get the key without him being the wiser until its too late. Unfortunately, I had not been able to get Kitty Kat to let me out. He must have been all wrapped up in his "world domination" plans.

This sucks! When I _don't_ want his attention, the man shows up all the time. When I _do_ want the mans attentions, he decides to ignore me. Now what do I do? I've got to get that key! I went to the door and started pounding on it again.

"Katsuro!" I yelled, "I want to see you! I need to talk with you! Please!"

I stopped and listened for any movement on the other side of the door. Nothing.

"Damn!" I cursed to myself allowing my arms to drop and then started in surprise.

My hand was resting on the doorknob. Since I had arrived here a shielding spell had been placed on the door that would not allow me to touch the lock or doorknob. This meant that Katsuro's concentration was elsewhere at the moment. I wasted no time on picking the lock. I was free!

"Now to find the way out of here," I thought to myself easing the door open.

I noticed right away that it was very late at night. I stealthily crept down the hallway making no noise at all. Thank God for being a trained ninja. Unfortunately, I had no idea where I was going and became miserably lost. Hiding in some shadows, I thought of my options. What would Donnie do in this situation? Or Leo?

"That's it!" I thought to myself when I noticed the windows, "Donnie and Leo would try to find a point of reference and then go from there."

I looked out of one of the windows to try to get an idea of where I was and what size building I was in. I was able to study the lay out of the fort or castle to a point. I seemed to be up on the third level. If I could find my way down to the lower levels, I was sure I could find a door outside. I jumped in surprise when I heard a familiar, loud voice ring out throughout the grounds.

"MICHELANGELO! I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN HERE. GIVE UP BEFORE I GET ANGRY. YOU BELONG TO ME NOW."

"Fat chance!" I thought rushing down a flight of steps, "I belong to _nobody_ but myself."

I ran as quickly as I could and was able to get down to the lower levels of the structure before I ran into a group of shadow warriors. I turn and ran in the opposite direction knowing that the manacles would keep me from being able to defend myself. I skidded into what looked like a kitchen and slammed the heavy door shut and locked it. When I turned around, I saw paradise. There was an open door leading outside! I ran to freedom when a flash of light and a hard jerk to my hair sent me tumbling backwards. An enraged Katsuro stood above me.

"You are mine!" he shouted hauling me to my feet by my hair, "And I have been patient with you long enough."

"Let me go!" I shrieked trying to get away from him, "You have no right to treat people this way! If you cared at all for me, you wouldn't do this!"

"I will do as I please!" Katsuro bellowed in my face, "All people will bow to my will, including you."

Katsuro dragged me by my hair all the way back up to my prison and punched me in the face knocking me to the ground in a daze. With a whispered word the door to the room transformed into a new door with no lock or doorknob facing the inside where I would be trapped.

"You are mine," he growled and slammed and the locked the door behind him as he left.

"What's going to happen now?" I thought holding my aching jaw.

To be continued.


	8. Decisions 8

I do not own the TMNT.

Hello.

It has been so nice hearing from so many new people. I'm glad you like my stories. Any day now I'll be getting a picture of human Mikey and I'll post it on my personal profile for you to see. I'm so excited!

XOXOXOXOXO

Decisions

Chapter 8 

_Katsuro dragged me by my hair all the way back up to my prison and punched me in the face knocking me to the ground. With a whispered word the door to the room transformed into a new door with no lock or doorknob facing the inside where I would be trapped._

"_You are mine," he growled and slammed and the locked the door behind him as he left._

"_What's going to happen now?" I thought holding my aching jaw._

My brothers and I had hiked none stop to reach Mikey in time, but the trip had still taken us a little over five days. That meant we had less than a day to rescue our little brother. Time was running out fast! Imagine our excitement when we saw the forest beginning to thin out. That meant that we were close to the edge of the small village that surrounded Katsuro's fort. We stealthily used what shadows were available to get as close as possible so as to get a visual of what was facing us. When we finally laid eyes on the ancient fort, we stood gaping in shock. Never in my wildest imagination had I thought it would be so…so…_big_.

"How in the world were we going to get in there?" I thought to myself frantically.

"How in the in' hell are we goin' ta get in there?" Raph whispered harshly, "Do you see the guards?"

I blinked in surprise at Raph's words. Sensei had always said that I had the ability to sense my brothers' moods and sometimes even thoughts, but I was beginning to believe that we were all actually very in-tuned to one another. Grinning ruefully, I focused on the fort and saw what Raph was speaking of. Shadow warriors were stationed at every entrance we could see to the fort and throughout the small village. This was not good.

"Leo let's get back in our 'monk' disguises," Donnie whispered excitedly.

"Why?" I asked, "What do you see that Raph and I missed?"

"The villagers seem to be preparing for a festival of some type. Do you see how the shadow warriors are forcing the people to help prepare?" Donnie said.

Looking, I saw that Donnie was right. The village was swarming with activity and in our disguises we wouldn't be recognized. The festival looked like it was going to take place in the courtyard of the fort.

"So what?" Raph said confused, "Why do we have ta put on these damn itchy things again?"

"If we can slip into the fort under the illusion of helping to set up for this festival then we can reach Mikey before the full moon," Donnie explained, "We have already tried to fight Katsuro head on and failed. If we use stealth we will be able to get to Mikey and get him out of here without getting hurt."

"But won't Katsuro keep tryin' ta get Mikey?" Raph growled, "We have ta end this Donnie."

"Your right Raph," I said, "But first lets get Mikey out of harm's way and then we can fight Katsuro without any distractions."

"All right!" Raph cheered softly as we put our disguises back on.

"Do you hear that?" Donatello said urgently.

We all froze and listened. Rustling was coming from some bushes nearby. Raph darted forward and pulled a young man from the bushes. He looked terrified.

"Don't hurt me!" he begged staring at us with fear, "I have done nothing to defy Katsuro. Please! I have a family."

"Calm down," I said softly, "We do not work for Katsuro."

"Then who are you?" the man said fearfully, "You must leave this place before Katsuro discovers that you are here. The man is insane."  
"Tell us somethin' we don't know," Raph griped, "That in' pervert has kidnapped our little brother."

"Your brother? The child being held in the fort?" the man asked.

"Yes. My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael and Donatello. Our little brother's name is Michelangelo. What do you know of him?" I asked urgently.

"My name is Rinji and you will never get to him in time. Katsuro has kept our entire village at his mercy for years. We must serve him or face death. The festival tonight is to celebrate some spell that he is going to cast to enslave the world. Your brother has been left unharmed because Katsuro has decided that he will be the first to be enslaved."

"Never!" Donnie gasped.

"We are here to stop Katsuro," I said firmly, "Can you help us get into the fort."

"I can do better than that," Rinji said proudly, "I am a part of a rebellion that has been trying to free our people from Katsuro's powers. We will help you save your brother, if you will help _us_ save our village from Katsuro's madness."

I looked at Rinji long and hard. My instincts were telling me that he was telling the truth.

"You have a deal Rinji," I said as I slid off the hat obscuring my face, "But there is something you need to know about the three of us."

"Demon!" Rinji gasped backing away.

"We ain't no demon!" Raph snapped removing his hat.

"Then…what are you?" he asked fearfully.

"Let me explain," Donnie said sliding off his own hat.

Donnie told Rinji our entire story. He even included what had happened to Mikey and how we ended up in Hyogo. By the time Donnie finished, Rinji now understood our situation and swore that his people would help us if we kept our end of the bargain. We all sat down to brainstorm over a plan. Things were looking a little better, but we did not have much time left.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Rinji-peaceful forest


	9. Decisions 9

I do not own the TMNT.

This chapter is PG-13. There is nothing graphic, but read at your own discretion. Don't worry! I don't write smut.

Oh! Thank you for all that are reviewing and letting me know what happened! Your are wonderful.

Love,

Green-Writer

Decisions

Chapter 9 

_Donnie told Rinji our entire story. He even included what had happened to Mikey and how we ended up in Hyogo. By the time Donnie finished, Rinji now understood our situation and swore that his people would help us if we kept our end of the bargain. We all sat down to brainstorm over a plan. Things were looking a little better, but we did not have much time left._

Tonight. Tonight was the night of the full moon and the night I would lose my soul. Katsuro had announced this to me this morning when he had brought me my breakfast tray. My answer was to throw the tray of food at the quickly closing door to my prison. His laughter haunted me as it echoed through the door and down the hallway.

"Where are you bros? Why haven't you come yet?" I thought to myself frantically.

My hands were shaking. I was scared and not ashamed to admit it. I was helpless to escape or defend myself thanks to Katsuro. In other words, I was doomed.

"Stop it!" I warned myself as I gave myself a mental shake, "Leo and the others have not let you down before, and they won't let you down now. Snap out of it!"

I had to do something. In a few hours my lunch tray would be arriving. Maybe I could take the shadow warrior by surprise. I worked at the lone chair until I was able to get one of the legs free. When lunchtime grew near, I then waited and listened at the door, but nobody came.

"Great," I thought sarcastically, "Since he's going to eat my soul tonight, Kitty Kat has decided not to feed me."

Several hours later, I heard the lock turn on the door and I raised the chair leg up to club the shadow warrior, but to my surprise the chair leg sailed through the warrior as if he was made of nothing.

"Not good," I thought as several shadow warriors that had swarmed into the room grabbed me.

I was dragged past several windows that let me know that it was getting close to sunset. I was forced into a bathing room and was ordered to wash up. I was so embarrassed! I was then given a beautiful kimono to wear since the warriors had disposed of my other clothes. The shadow warriors pulled me into an elaborately decorated bedroom and threw me on a large canopy bed. They then attached the manacle chain to a hook in the wall, thus immobilizing my hands and then tied my feet down.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at the silent warriors as I struggled to impede their endeavors, "Let me go at once!"

"I don't think so little one," Katsuro purred from the shadows.

He came into my line of vision and I saw, to my horror, that he was dressed in only a loose fitting pair of gi pants.

"What is this! You said that you wouldn't take me without my permission!" I snapped, "Does your word mean nothing."

"I made that promise when I thought you would come to realize that your new place in life is a honor," he growled, "Instead you have tried to escape now on two occasions and have shown me no respect. See this as your punishment."

"See 'what' as my punishment?" I asked fearfully while trying to yank my arms free.

"You will learn your place and I will have a treat before starting the spell of Fuhai. It will be sometime before I will have time to enjoy you once the war begins. In less than an hour you will be bound to me forever," Katsuro said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No!" I gasped pulling fearfully away.

"Relax and it won't hurt," Katsuro said as he reached to undo my sash.

I bucked and pulled away as best I could from his grasping hands.

"No!" I shrieked twisting harder at the ropes, "You can't do this! I won't let you! My _brother's_ won't let you!"

"Your brothers are dead," Katsuro declared pinning me down by putting his body on top of mine.

"You're lying!" I grunted trying to get his weight off of me.

"If it makes you feel any better, they died screaming your name," Katsuro said looking me straight in the eye.

I froze. Could he be telling me the truth? Was that why my brothers had not come for me? They had already died trying?

"No! You're lying! Nobody can defeat my brothers!" I screamed frantically, "Get off me!"

Katsuro just placed his lips on mine and I did the only thing I could think to do. I bit his tongue.

"Kuso! You will pay for that whelp," he growled slapping me across the face.

We were both startled by a large explosion that rocked the structure we were in. Sounds of battle came from the outside. It was too much to hope that it was my brothers. Snarling in rage, Katsuro quickly donned his samurai armor and left to join the battle. I was left unattended and with something more in my possession than I had when I first entered the room. I had snagged the key to the manacles during my struggles with Katsuro. Now I just had to figure out how to get the key into the lock one handed.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Fuhai-Invincibility

Kuso-Look this one up for yourself. I'm not teaching you Japanese curse words. LOL!


	10. Decisions 10

I do not own the TMNT.

Hi. I've been out of town for a family emergency so I couldn't update. Enjoy the update and let me know what you think.

Love,

Me

Decisions

Chapter 10 

_We were both startled by a large explosion that rocked the structure we were in. Sounds of battle came from the outside. It was too much to hope that it was my brothers. Snarling in rage, Katsuro quickly donned his samurai armor and left to join the battle. I was left unattended and with something more in my possession than I had when I first entered the room. I had snagged the key to the manacles._

Rinji snuck us into village through a back way that was not guarded. He quickly sent out the word for the others in his group to meet up at their base. Rinji and his band had built an underground room below his cottage to meet in secret. Once all the rebels had gathered, Rinji explained who we were and why we had come to town. It took some time to convince the group that we were mutant turtles and not demons, but once that had been accomplished, the rebels quickly agreed to help us rescue Mikey. It seemed none were too keen on Katsuro being the leader of the world.

We had been lucky to find Rinji and his band of rebels since they had much knowledge on the layout of the land. We quickly came up with a plan. A group of rebels would set off a distraction of some kind so as my brothers and I could lead the rest of the rebels to storm the fort. Katsuro would have to be taken out quickly. We had just a couple of hours to go before the sunset and the moonrise.

Anxiety sliced through me in waves. We couldn't fail or Mikey would be lost to us forever. I had to honor my vows to Splinter and the others. I had to get everybody home safely. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump in surprise.

"Calm down Leo," Donnie said soothingly, "We can do this. We _will_ rescue Mikey."

"I don't like this Donnie," I said tensely, "I was hoping to have more time to get to Mikey. A frontal assault has not worked well so far with Katsuro."

"But now we knows Kitty Kat has a weakness," Raph said leaning against a wall, "We'll pull this off fearless leader. Relax."

"We can do this Leo," Donnie said quietly.

"Yes we can," I said beginning to mentally prepare myself for battle.

I meditated for the rest of the time available to center myself. Finally, the signal came that the distraction was ready. We had less than an hour before sunset. It was time.

All villagers were under order to gather in the courtyard so as to witness Katsuro's casting of the Fuhai spell. This spell would make Katsuro invincible and bind the world's population to his rule. Disguised once again as monks, Raph, Donnie, and I hid our presence in the crowd of villagers. Battle fever made my heart pound in my chest. I was ready now to face Katsuro. I knew his weakness and I would use it to my advantage. He would not harm any of my brothers and especially _not_ my baby brother.

The explosion took us all by surprise. A group of rebels had set fire to a shed of fireworks causing a massive, but colorful, distraction.

"Holy in' crap!" Raph gasped.

"Did you know _that_ was the distraction they were planning!" I yelled over the panic villagers' screams as I pulled off my monk disguise and led the attack on the fort.

"No, but it worked!" Donnie yelled back.

"As Mikey would say, 'let's party!'" Raph crowed throwing himself into a battle with a group of shadow warriors.

"Get to safety!" I screamed to the innocent bystanders as I fought to enter the fort.

For every shadow warrior my brothers and I or the rebels took down, another stepped into it's place. However, the battle _was_ going in our favor. We were slowly pushing the shadow warriors back. My brothers and I were a blur of motion. One goal united us. Save Mikey! Protect the family!

"Hiyah! Die scum!" I heard Raph shout as he pounced on another adversary.

Donnie was to my right and made no sounds. He methodically took down any enemy that crossed his path. The anger in his eyes made me shiver. I also felt that I was in rare form. Looking up, I saw that the sun was setting when a voice froze everybody in place.

"How dare you disturb my sanctuary! I will kill you all!" Katsuro said as he joined the battle dressed in his samurai armor.

"Where is our brother!" I growled at him.

"Up in my bedroom of course. What do you think concubines are used for?" he said chuckling.

My vision went white in rage. Had he forced himself on my little brother?

"You #in' pervert!" Raph screamed enraged, "I'm goin' ta kill ya myself!"

"No! _I_ am!" I yelled charging.

This was going to end one way or another.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Fuhai-Invincibility


	11. Decisions 11

I do not own the TMNT.

Things are looking good! Want to know what happens next?

Review and tell me!

Love once again,

Me

P.S.

Thanks for all your support!

This chapter will be divided into two people's POV. These areas will be clearly marked so as to help with any confusion.

Decisions

Chapter 11 

"_How dare you disturb my sanctuary! I will kill you all!" Katsuro said as he joined the battle dressed in his samurai armor._

"_Where is our brother!" I growled at him._

"_Up in my bedroom of course. What do you think concubines are used for?" he said chuckling._

_My vision went white in anger. Had he forced himself on my little brother?_

"_You #in' pervert!" Raph screamed enraged, "I'm goin' ta kill ya myself!"_

"_No! I am!" I yelled charging._

_This was going to end one way or another._

Michelangelo's POV:

I strained my wrist for the millionth time, trying to get the key into the lock on the manacles. For the millionth time, the key wouldn't quite fit into the lock since I was going from such an odd angle. The key just wouldn't go into the keyhole. This was impossible! How the hell do you unlock manacles when you can use only one hand and can't bring it over to unlock the other hand?

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" I cursed doing my Raph impression as I thumped my tied feet on the mattress of the bed I was currently stuck on.

I could hear the sounds of battle raging outside. I knew it was my brothers. I could practically feel their nearness. Katsuro had gone out to fight them. I had to help! I had to get free! But how? I reached over with my face and held the key in my teeth since my fingers were going numb from straining my wrist against the manacle. If I dropped the key I would be permanently stuck.

"Think Mikey," I ordered myself and then froze suddenly from shock.

"You are a total idiot!" I berated myself, "Lean up and use your mouth to get the key into the lock. Duh!"

Elated, I heard the lock click as I got the manacle undone. Quickly, I unlocked the second manacle and flexed my wrists to get circulation back into my hands. Just as quickly I got my feet untied and had to hop about the room to get the tingles to leave my feet and legs with feeling again.

"Take that Katsuro!" I thought viscously, "Now to get out of here."

All of Katsuro's shadow warriors must have joined in the battle, since I found the fort to be devoid of all life if you can call people made out of shadows alive. I recognized the hall as being the one that contained the stairs that led to the kitchen. This was the same kitchen that had the door that led to the outside.

"It's time to join this battle," I though gleefully as I felt my strength and powers building back up within me.

Leonardo's POV:

Katsuro met me head on with a set of kitanas of his own. As my rage began to mellow into tactical analysis of Katsuro's technique, I began to realize that he and I seemed to be equally matched. He blocked and countered as many of my moves as I blocked and countered his. Neither of us seemed to be able to press an advantage on the other. I distantly heard Donnie and Raph shouting encouragement out to me as they dealt with their own foes.

What had me concerned and a bit confused was that Katsuro didn't seem to have any hurry in using his "hocus pocus" as Raph called it. What was the man up to? I chanced a look to the sky and noticed the rising of the moon.

"I see the moon is rising," Katsuro purred as he locked swords with me, "Give up now and I will make your deaths less painful."

"Go to hell!" I growled as I pushed against his block, "I will avenge my brother's honor scum and I will never allow you to perform the Fuhai spell."

"Do you think _you_ can stop me?" Katsuro chuckled, "You haven't the strength."

He lunged at me and parried my every move until I was left winded.

"I don't even have to waste any of my energy on a spell to defeat you," Katsuro sneered.

"Go to hell!" I screamed as I used some of my best moves in hopes of subduing him.

"Leo!" I heard from my right.

Turning I saw Raph and Donnie running towards me.

"Remember!" Donnie said pointing at his finger as Raph mimed placing something around one of his fingers.

"Of course!" I thought, "The ring! Get the ring!"

I looked and saw the ring that rested on Katsuro's left ring finger. It glinted darkly at me, as it seemed to be made out of an obsidian-colored metal. I parried right and then left, making Katsuro lunge to my right. I was able to get a good hit to the top of the man's left hand. He dropped his kitana and shrieked in pain. I felt myself airborne as a great wind shoved me against the closest wall of the fort. I grunted in shocked pain.  
"You dare! You will die!" he screamed at me.

"NO!" two voices shrieked as Raph and Donnie leapt to take on Katsuro.

They too found themselves trapped against the same wall. Nothing we did could help us get unstuck.

"You will scream for me," Katsuro chuckled as he looked up at the fully risen moon, "But first you will see my rise to victory as I perform the Fuhai spell that will give me the power to destroy your souls."

Michelangelo's POV:

I found my way out of the fort and was able to acquire a set of nunchucks that had to be from a downed shadow warrior. I fought through the crowds looking for my brothers. I heard what sounded like Leo grunting in pain around the corner of the fort.  
"You dare! You will die!" I heard Katsuro scream as I took off towards the sound at a dead run.

"NO!" I heard Donnie and Raph shriek.

I rounded the corner in time to see Donnie and Raph get trapped against one of the fort walls with Leo. Nothing they did could help them get unstuck. Nobody noticed me.

"You will scream for me," Katsuro chuckled as he looked up at the fully risen moon, "But first you will see my rise to victory as I perform the Fuhai spell that will give me the power to destroy your souls."

"Over my dead body," I stated as something snapped inside of me.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Fuhai-Invincibility


	12. Decisions 12

I do not own the TMNT.

So you don't like "to be continued" huh? Well…sorry deal with it. LOL! Really now, I am sorry, but I only have so much time during the day to write during breaks so my chapters are not long. BUT there are only a few chapters left so don't worry. You won't die until then.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. You give me the energy to continue and I still want to hear from the rest of you.

Love,

Me

This chapter will be divided into two people's POV. These areas will be clearly marked so as to help with any confusion.

Decisions

Chapter 12 

"_You dare!_ _You will die!" I heard Katsuro scream as I took off at a dead run._

"_NO!" I heard Donnie and Raph shriek._

_I rounded the corner in time to see Donnie and Raph get trapped against the wall with Leo. Nothing they did could help them get unstuck. Nobody noticed me._

"_You will scream for me," Katsuro chuckled as he looked up at the fully risen moon, "But first you will see my rise to victory as I perform the Fuhai spell that will give me the power to destroy your souls."_

"_Over my dead body," I stated as something snapped inside of me._

Michelangelo's POV:

Beings experience many feelings in their life. We can go from happy, to sad, to anger in a blink of an eye. Some people are ruled by their emotions. An example of this would be Raph whose reactions to his feelings change like a kaleidoscope. Some people control their emotions. Leo's ability to focus in any circumstance is an example of this. Some people analyze emotions like my brother Donnie. I have always been able to see the positive in situations. It is a gift that I have always been rather proud of, but tonight I saw _no_ positive in this situation.

Katsuro had attacked my brothers and changed me into a human without my permission. He had caused strife in my life and practically ruined my relationship with my brothers. He has kidnapped me and tried to force himself upon me, again without my permission. Now he has plans to take over the world and is once again trying to hurt my brothers. Livid. This was the only word to describe the way I was feeling at the moment. This would end tonight, one way or another.

"LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!" I growled angrily.

"Mikey!" I heard my brothers call out to me.

"So the _child_ comes out to play?" Katsuro chuckled, "I did not have to get a minion to bring you to me so as to bind your soul in front of your brothers. How kind of you."

"Shut up!" I hissed, "This will end tonight!"

"Yes my little one," Katsuro purred, "Tonight I will become invulnerable while you watch your brothers die. Kurushimi!"

I whirled around when I heard my brothers gasps of pain. Katsuro was using his pain spell on them again.

"No!" I screamed, "Uindo!"

Gleefully I watched Katsuro get pushed backwards as my winds tore at him. I was able to get him to lose his concentration long enough to release my brothers from his spells. I saw the three of them drop heavily to the ground to lie in a heap at the base of the wall.

"Shi-rudo!" I screamed forming a shield of light around my fallen brothers.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" Leo gasped out as he tried to rise.

"Stay behind my shield," I ordered, "This fight is _mine_! I have been tormented by this madman long enough!"

"Sutoppu!" Katsuro screamed stopping my wind spell in its tracks and then turning towards me, "You want a fight little one? Yurasu Kujiku!"

I had to leap out of the way as several large rocks and boulders tried to crush me where I stood. I quickly countered with another spell of my own.

"Mizu!"

I pulled water from the surrounding ground to wrap around Katsuro's legs like tentacles and pull him off balance. He seemed to recover quickly and I found myself a little dizzy.

"How long can I keep this up?" I thought desperately, "I am more tired than I thought thanks to those damn manacles."

Leonardo's POV:

Raph, Donnie, and I watched in amazement as Mikey battled Katsuro on his own. He wore a ragged kimono that by looks had once been very beautiful. I kept my eyes focused on Mikey, searching for any signs of abuse or mistreatment. What I saw, I didn't like.

"How the in' hell can Mikey do all this?" Raph asked with wide eyes.

"He's Jinchuu. Remember?" Donnie said, "Leo. How long do you think Mikey can last? He's looking a little winded."

I studied our baby brother and found Donnie's analysis to be accurate. Mikey looked pale and seemed to have lost some weight. How long _could_ Mikey last before he dropped from exhaustion? This had to end before Katsuro hurt Mikey and began the Fuhai spell.

Michelangelo's POV:

"Sutoppu!" I cried negating another one of Katsuro's spells, "Kasai!"

I focused on the goal to stop Katsuro. The fire element opened within me and roared to life. Katsuro quickly constructed a shield of his own. I concentrated all of my strength to push him back away from my family.

"Chikushou!" I heard him curse before I found myself flung backwards several feet to where our battle had begun.

"Mikey!" I heard my brother's shout as I tried to keep my concentration focused enough to continue shielding them.

A group of villagers tried to intervene in my behalf, but they found themselves flung back hard enough to leave most hurt or unconscious. Katsuro stood tall as the full moon shone down upon us.

"This ends now," Katsuro said defiantly, "Now you and the world will be mine. Watashi ketsubou isei! Watashi ketsubou…"

"No!" I screamed, "Kujiku!"

The shield around my brothers burst in a dazzling array of golden light stopping Katsuro's spell by startling him and temporarily blinding all of us. Katsuro screamed in pain. His magic enhanced eyes that gave him excellent night vision were very sensitive to light. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly. Too quickly.

"I'll kill you!" he shrieked as he wrapped his hands around my neck cutting off my air supply, "You have been more trouble than you were worth!"

He lifted me off of my feet and I was unable to get him to release his grip. I choose instead to lock eyes with my enemy. I would not fear death and would die with honor.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Kurushimi-Pain

Uindo-Wind  
Shi-rudo-Shield

Sutoppu-Stop

Yurasu Kujika-Rock Crush

Mizu-Water

Kasai-Fire

Fuhai-Invincibility

Chikushou-Figure this one out on your own. I'm still not going to teach you Japanese curse words. LOL!

Watashi ketsubou isei. Watashi ketsubou…-Words to the invincibility spell. Rough translation: I want power. I want…

Kujiku-Break


	13. Decisions 13

I do not own the TMNT.

It's coming! Let me know what you think and once again, thanks to all that has reviewed.

Oh, and a special thanks to Ahrinn for taking my teasing so well. I'm a stinker ain't I?

Love,

Me

This chapter will be divided into two people's POV. These areas will be clearly marked so as to help with any confusion.

Decisions

Chapter 13 

"_No!" I screamed, "Kujiku!"_

_The shield around my brothers burst in a dazzling array of golden light stopping Katsuro's spell and temporarily blinding all of us. Katsuro screamed in pain. His magic enhanced eyes that gave him excellent night vision was very sensitive to light. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly. Too quickly._

"_I'll kill you!" he shrieked as he wrapped his hands around my neck cutting off my air supply, "You have been more trouble than you were worth!"_

_He lifted me off of my feet and I was unable to get him to release his grip. I choose instead to lock eyes with my enemy. I would not fear death and would die with honor._

Michelangelo's POV:

"Now you die!" Katsuro hissed in my face as his grip around my neck tightened.

I literally felt the blackness begin to creep over my vision. I was not going to ever see April, Casey, or my beloved Splinter again. I had failed my family. I had failed myself.

"Dear God please protect my brothers," I prayed as I began to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"_Hiiiyahhh!"_ Donnie screamed as he used his bo to sweep Katsuro's feet out from underneath him.

I dropped to the ground gasping for air. I felt arms go around me and pull me close as I struggled to breath normally again.

"That #in' bastard! Leo! Is the kid okay?" I heard Raph yell from behind me.

"I'm _cough _not a kid," I choked out leaning heavily on Leo's shoulder.

"He's going to be okay Raph," Leo called out chuckling despite the circumstances.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Katsuro bellowed as he sent Donnie flying straight into Raph.

Leonardo's POV:

We recovered our vision in time to see Katsuro choking our little brother to death. Mikey was gasping for needed air, but refused to relinquish eye contact with Katsuro. Donnie was the first to reach the two and with finesse swept Katsuro's feet out from beneath him with his bo. Mikey dropped to the ground gasping for air. I quickly pulled him close to me to determine if he was hurt or not. Mikey coughed and struggled to breathe normally again. Donnie placed himself between Katsuro and Mikey and I to give our baby brother the chance to recover himself.

"That #in' bastard! Leo! Is the kid okay?" I heard Raph yell from behind the two of us.

"I'm _cough _not a kid," Mikey choked out leaning heavily on my shoulder.

"He's going to be okay Raph," I called out chuckling.

Only Mikey would have to negate something in the middle of a battle. It concerned me to feel his muscles tremble beneath my hands. His battle with Katsuro had taken too much out of him.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" I suddenly heard Katsuro bellow as he sent Donnie flying straight into Raph.

Donnie and Raph didn't get back up. I quickly stood and placed myself between Katsuro and my baby brother with weapons ready.

"Get out of my way!" Katsuro snapped as he tried to lunge past me.

"Over my dead body Katsuro!" I growled, "Face me like a man that has _some_ honor left within him."

"Honor? Hah! Honor is for fools like you and your brothers," Katsuro laughed, "Even if you stop me today, I'll rise up again tomorrow until all the world lies in ruins at my feet. Kurushimi!"

"Leo!" I heard Mikey scream from behind me as I dropped my weapons and fell to my knees in agonizing pain.

I looked up in time to see Katsuro pull a deadly looking dagger from his belt.

"Now you will die," Katsuro laughed, "I will then kill the other two and bind the little ones soul."

Almost in slow motion, I saw the dagger drop to render the deathblow. Once again, Mikey pushed me out of the way and managed somehow to block the dagger. The pain left my body as suddenly as it had come.

"Kasai!" Mikey screamed using the element of fire to heat the dagger enough to cause Katsuro to drop his weapon.

Katsuro grabbed up one of my kitana. He dropped Mikey to the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Katsuro said nothing, but the look of fury on his face said enough. I saw the kitana come down in a deadly arch. He meant to kill my brother.

"No! Mikey!" I heard Donnie and Raph scream from to far away to help.

I didn't think. I merely reacted as I grabbed my second kitana. In one clean cut, I severed Katsuro's kitana yielding arm at the weakest point of his armor. All of us stood in shock as the man's arm fell to the ground still clutching my second weapon.

"**NO**!" Katsuro screamed, "It is _impossible_! _No_!"

"Leo?" Mikey whimpered as wind began to swirl and roar around us.

Katsuro seemed to be radiating an oddly dark and bright light and his screams continued. I ran to Mikey and pulled him into my arms and away from Katsuro. Katsuro screamed one final time as he suddenly burst into fire that burned black and seared our breath. With a final burst Katsuro departed our plain of existence leaving behind only ash that floated in the air. Shocked, I stared at the only thing left of Katsuro. I had taken Katsuro's left arm that contained the ring. We had won.

"Leo! Mikey! Are you okay?" Raph and Donnie asked in unison as they threw themselves at the two of us.

I couldn't speak. I could only open my arms wider to allow my other two brothers into my embrace. We stayed like this until the ash blew away completely. We stayed like this when the shadow warriors blinked out of existence. We stayed like this when Rinji and what was left of the rebels gathered around us in celebration of our victory. We stayed like this when Mikey burst out into relieved tears. We stayed like this together and it was good.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Kurushimi-Pain

Kasai-Fire


	14. Decisions 14

I do not own the TMNT.

Enjoy.

Decisions

Chapter 14 

"_Leo! Mikey! Are you okay?" Raph and Donnie asked in unison as they threw themselves at the two of us._

_I couldn't speak. I could only open my arms wider to allow my other two brothers into my embrace. We stayed like this until the ash blew away completely. We stayed like this when the shadow warriors blinked out of existence. We stayed like this when Rinji and what was left of the rebels gathered around us in celebration of our victory. We stayed like this when Mikey burst out into relieved tears. We stayed like this together and it was good. _

I never thought relief could feel so good. It was almost a tangible entity that I could touch, it flowed so thick from the four of us. Reluctantly, we pulled away from one another and shakily rose to our feet. Raphael had to make a grab for Mikey when he began to sway groggily. He was clearly exhausted.

"Rinji," I said turning to the man that had helped us save our brother.

"Yes?" he said stepping up to me.

"Is there somewhere my brothers and I can go and rest?" I asked.

"Of course. The closest place is the fort…"

"**NO!**" Mikey interrupted clearly upset, "I don't want to go in there! Please Leo? Don't make me go back in there!"

"Hush. Shh. We won't go in there," I said soothingly as I pulled Mikey into a hug, "Rinji is there someplace else we could possibly stay?"

"Yes. You can stay at my home. It will not inconvenience me or my family," he said, "We will all be attending a town meeting, to decide on what our next steps will be now that Katsuro is gone."

"Thank you," I said relieved, "Thank you for all of your help tonight."

"No. Thank _you,_" Rinji said bowing low to me, "Without you and your brothers, Katsuro would have reached his goals. We are in your debt."

"Yo Donnie!" Raph called looking over at Donatello as he knelt over something, "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm getting Katsuro's ring," Donnie said walking over to display the ring he had taken off of Katsuro's finger, "We need to give this to Master Makota. He would know how to keep this safely out of anyone else's possession."

Mikey whimpered and clung to me tighter. Donnie, Raph, and I eyed one another worriedly over Mikey's head. What had happened during our little brother's captivity? Rinji led us back to his home and showed us where we could sleep. To our surprise and delight, he even had a large bathing area that we could clean up in. He even provided Mikey with some of his own clothing to change into before he left for the night. I sat Mikey down on a chair and kneeled down to talk with him.

"Mikey? I want to talk with you and I want you to tell me the absolute truth," I said earnestly.

"Um…okay," Mikey said softly.

"Did Katsuro touch you?"

"What!" Mikey gasped looking at me as he blushed hotly.

"Did Katsuro touch you in anyway that made you uncomfortable?" I asked again.

Mikey kept his head down and refused to meet my eyes. He began to tremble violently. Donnie sat at Mikey's knee.

"Mikey? Just shake your head 'yes' or 'no' for me when I ask a question, okay?" he said gently.

Mikey nodded his head.

"Did Katsuro hurt you?"

Mikey nodded and I saw Raph bristle and start to say something. I quickly signaled him to be quiet.

"Did he hit you?"

Mikey nodded.

"Would you show me where?"

Mikey pointed to his face and then hesitated before speaking.

"The first night, he threw me across the room and I hit the wall," he whispered, "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

I clenched my jaw in anger. What else had happened over the past two weeks?

"Did he hurt you in any other way?"

Mikey nodded hesitantly again.

"Mikey did Katsuro rape you?" Donnie asked.

Mikey didn't answer right away and then shook his head violently in denial. I felt great relief, but when I looked at Donnie it wasn't mirrored in his face. He still seemed tense.

"Mikey did Katsuro try to rape you?"

Mikey nodded his head and then burst into tears and threw himself into Donnie's arms. Raph and I quickly joined the two on the floor as Mikey sobbed out his story of what happen in the fort from the beginning of his captivity to what happened in Katsuro's bedroom. I wished I could bring the man back to life and kill him all over again. The bastard!

"It's going to be okay," Donnie said soothingly.

"Leo nailed Katsuro," Raph said, "That in' pervert ain't nevah goin' ta hurt ya again."

"I tried to be brave," Mikey sniffled out, "But it was so hard."  
"You _were_ brave," I said pulling Mikey back into my arms, "Not only did you escape on your own not once, but twice, you saved all of our lives by challenging Katsuro. You were awesome!"

"But _you_ were the one that finished him off," Mikey said confused.

"And _you_ were the one that distracted him long enough that I could," I said, "Nobody will ever touch you again without your express permission. I swear on this."

"As do we," Raph and Donnie said together.

"Well…nobody will touch my brothers either. I swear on that," Mikey said and then yawned, "Thank you for coming for me."

"How could we not?" I asked, "You're our baby brother. We love you."

"I love you too," Mikey whispered hugging all of us tightly, "I knew you would come. Katsuro told me you wouldn't, but I knew you would."

"Stop with all the mushiness!" Raph snapped, "Let's go hit the baths. Ya stink Mikey!"

"Raphael!" Donnie gasped slapping Raph on the arm.

To our relief, Mikey burst into laughter instead of being upset.

"Well, you don't smell much better," Mikey teased as Raph helped him to the bathing area.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Donnie.

"I think so," Donnie said, "Mikey has always been able to bounce back, but I would feel better if we got him home to Sensei. We need to go home Leo."

"Yes we do," I said softly, "Thank God that explosion went off when it did. I don't want to think about what that would have done to Mikey."

Donnie and I shuddered and then had to smile when we heard Raph's and Mikey's shrieks as they splashed one another in the bath.

"Let's go clean up before Raph and Mikey drown one another," I said chuckling, "We also need to see if anyone has wounds that need tending."

Nobody had any injuries that would cause any major problems. Mikey fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Except for a nightmare from Mikey, we all slept well that night. Now we had to get back to the Jinchuu. Mikey had a few decisions to make.

To be continued.


	15. Decisions 15

I do not own the TMNT.

You are just going to love this one! One more chapter to go. I have really enjoyed this journey. Let me know what you think.

Love,

Me

Decisions

Chapter 15 

_Donnie and I shuddered and then had to smile when we heard Raph's and Mikey's shrieks as they splashed one another in the bath._

"_Let's go clean up before Raph and Mikey drown one another," I said chuckling, "We also need to see if anyone has wounds that need tending."_

_Nobody had any injuries that would cause any major problems. Mikey fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Except for a nightmare from Mikey, we all slept well that night. Now we had to get back to the Jinchuu. Mikey had a few decisions to make._

Rinji's village saw us off with great fanfare. All the villagers expressed gratitude for helping rid them of Katsuro's oppression. The whole village was eager to get back to the lives they had led prior to Katsuro's return. To our delight, Rinji had been elected as the new head of the village. We were all greatly pleased for him. The village loaded us down with supplies and off we went again. I was going to be mighty happy to get to a period when I wouldn't have to travel so much.

Our trip through the woods was much easier traveling now that it was downhill and the woods were much more pleasant. The once silent forest now teamed with life. The birds chirped, the squirrels scurried about, and the Raph cursed at getting hit with bird droppings. I enjoyed listening to Mikey's laughter. It was a sound that I wasn't sure we would ever hear again. It suddenly dawned on me that we hadn't shared some good news with Mikey.

"Hey Mike-Mike," I said as we hiked.

"What?" he said turning to me curiously.

"Did we tell you what Master Makota said?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"That's right! We forgot to tell him," Donnie said excitedly.

"_What_?" Mikey said grinning back at me, "What did Master Makota say? Did I win like a million bucks or something?"

"No wise-butt! Even bettah," Raph laughed, "Master Makota's goin' ta make ya a turtle again."

"Huh?" Mikey said confused.

"Now that we have defeated Katsuro, his spell is no longer permanent. Master Makota will be able to turn you back into a turtle. Isn't that great?" I said happily.

"Um…yeah. That's great," Mikey said softly.

"Wait," I said as I stopped hiking, "Don't you want to be a turtle again?"

"Yeah. I mean…I guess so," Mikey said softly not looking up.

"What the hell do ya mean 'ya guess so'?" Raph snapped, "You can be one of us again!"

"He already _is_!" Donnie snapped angrily, "This is Mikey's choice remember? If he chooses to live as a human we will support him. Right?"

"Absolutely," I said earnestly.

All eyes turned towards Raphael. I would kill him if he said anything to hurt Mikey. He had been through enough already.

"Yeah," Raph said finally, "We're brothers no matter what."

"Thank you," Mikey said relieved, "I honestly never thought I had a chance to return to normal again. I kind of resigned myself to being a human permanently and have kind of enjoyed it, barring the whole Kitty Kat fiasco. I don't _know_ what to do now."

"Don't decide then," I said, "You think about what you want and then let us know when your ready. We'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thank you," Mikey said.

We didn't discuss it again on the rest of the hike out of the forest. We didn't discuss it again on the bus trip back towards the Jinchuu's valley. We didn't discuss it on the hike into the valley. We didn't discuss it when the Jinchuu greeted us back from our journey. However, we did have to laugh when Klunk pounced on Mikey and let his displeasure of being left behind be heard through very loud meows.

That evening, all the Jinchuu gathered for a celebration of our return and triumph over Katsuro. We all told our stories of what happened. Mikey left out a lot, but Raph, Donnie, and I agreed that certain information was only meant for family ears and was no one else's business. Donnie gave Master Makota Katsuro's ring.

"This ring will be guarded very carefully by the Jinchuu. We will make sure no one else uses this ring for evil again. You have all done well," Master Makota said proudly, "Your Sensei would be very proud of you."

"Thank you Master," I said speaking on behalf of my brother's and bowing low in respect.

We all "partied" until late in the night until we retired in the early morning hours. Donnie and Raph slept in our guest quarters while I bunked down with Mikey. As long as one of us was close to him at night, Mikey wouldn't have as many nightmares. I slept, but found myself up very early the next morning.

"What is Mikey going to decide?" I thought to myself as I sat in Master Makota's garden, "Will he stay here? Will he go home? Will he want to remain a human?"

"He will decide what is best for him," Master Makota said from behind me startling me at his presence and that he had read my thoughts, "Mikey has already discussed his worries with me. I sense that you and yours will support him in his decisions. No?"

"Yes we will," I said honestly, "This is about Mikey and what he wants. We will allow him to choose his own path in life.

"Absolutely," Donnie said startling me once again.

"Ya got that right," Raph said smirking from beside Donnie.

"Good," Mikey said causing everybody, including Master Makota to start in surprise, "Because I think I know what I need to do now."

"You have given your decision great thought?" Master Makota asked our little brother calmly.

"Yes I have," Mikey said softly, "I have decided to…"

To be continued.

Evil ain't I? You'd better review and let me know what you think Mikey's decision will be.


	16. Epilogue

I do not own the TMNT.

Enjoy.

Decisions

Epilogue 

"_He will decide what is best for him," Master Makota said from behind me startling me at his presence and that he had read my thoughts, "Mikey has already discussed his worries with me. I sense that you and yours will support him in his decisions. No?"_

_"Yes we will," I said honestly, "This is about Mikey and what he wants. We will allow him to choose his own path in life._

_"Absolutely," Donnie said startling me once again._

_"Ya got that right," Raph said smirking from beside Donnie._

_"Good," Mikey said causing everybody, including Master Makota to start in surprise, "Because I think I know what I need to do now."_

_"You have given your decision great thought?" Master Makota asked our little brother calmly._

_"Yes I have," Mikey said softly, "I have decided to…"_

He's coming home today! He's coming home today. It has been over a year since we have seen him. Everybody has missed him terribly. We all got together to plan a surprise "Welcome Home" party. Of course we had to load a table down with his favorite foods such as ding-dongs, french fries…PIZZA. Lots and lots of pizza!

April agreed to pick him up from the airport and bring him down to the lair where we will ambush him. Will he be surprised or what? I wonder if he will notice that things have changed a bit while he was gone.

"When's he goin' ta get here?" Raph asked eagerly.

"Any minute now Raph. Calm down," Donnie said chuckling at our usually grumpy brother's perkiness.

"I nevah thought I'd miss him so much," Raph said, "It just hasn't been the same without him."

"I agree," I said flashing a smile at Raph as I listened for April's signal.

"Well my sons," Splinter said chuckling, "Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I have greatly missed his 'exuberance' myself."

"Quiet! Here they come," I said as I turned out the lights and we all ducked into hiding places.

"Right this way," we all heard April say as she led the guest of honor in.

"April I don't think anybody is home," we heard him say with disappointment.

"_SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!_" we all shouted as we turned the lights on and jumped out from our hiding places.

"Jeez!" he gasped placing a hand on his chest as we all laughed at the expression on his face, "Give a guy a heart attack why don't you? Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes?"

We all laughed as we greeted him. There was much back, and shell, patting as well as hugs of greeting. I laughed when his eyes widened in shock.

"_MIKEY_?" Casey asked bewildered, "What in the hell _happened_ to you?"

Mikey burst into laughter at Casey's shocked expression. We all had to fight hard not to crack up.

"What?" Mikey said slyly striking a seductive pose, "Don't you like the way I look?"

"Um…is there something I'm missin' here?" Casey said getting annoyed, "Why is Mikey practically reflectin' like a mirror?"

We all lost it at this point. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard. Poor Casey looked so confused.

"A lot has happened since you went to visit with your parents in Detroit," Splinter said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "We have quite a tale to tell you."

Casey, April, and my three brothers gathered around Sensei as he began the tale of what happened with Katsuro. I stood back merely observing, but my eyes continued to stray towards my little brother. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and smiled at me before returning his attention to Sensei. I couldn't help myself from staring. It was so good to see Mikey as he was meant to be…a turtle. Yes friends, Mikey had chosen to return to what he had been born to be, a turtle. Not just any turtle mind you, but a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

Mikey had decided that he was not meant to be a human. He told us that if that was his destiny, he would have been born a human with us as his human brothers. Since we had all been born turtles, then his destiny meant for him to live as a turtle. I was elated and so were Donnie and Raph. When the bright light cleared after Master Makota cast the spell, there stood my little brother just as green as ever. He never looked so good.

After his transformation, Mikey discovered two things. One, Klunk loved him no matter what form he was in, much to Mikey's delight. Two, he no longer had the ability to sense the elemental magic around him any longer. Master Makota said that the Earth herself allowed Mikey to develop Jinchuu abilities to defend himself against Katsuro's evil. Now that Katsuro was gone, Mikey no longer needed to use magic. He was no longer Jinchuu. I was afraid this would devastate Mikey, but to my and my brothers' surprise, he was not upset at all.

"I want to go home," he said to Master Makota, "I wouldn't have been able to finish my training to be a Jinchuu. I hope you are not upset with me Master."

"Not at all," Master Makota said, "Your destiny does not lie here in Japan. It _is_ time for you to go home."

All the Jinchuu said their good-byes on the day of our departure. They all said that they would greatly miss Mikey, especially his young students. Master Makota and the Jinchuu cast a spell on all four of us that would make others view us as human. It was only an illusion that would disappear once we reached our lair, but we were able to fly home thanks to a Jinchuu member that had a cousin who was a pilot for a commercial airline. We were all excited. This was the first time we could really participate with humans without fear and I had always wanted to fly in an airplane. I'm embarrassed to admit that we all took full advantage of the illusions, to fulfill some of our dreams. You might not want to believe it, but I Leonardo can cut a rug at a dance club!

When we got home, April and Sensei were delighted. Splinter was so happy to see everyone home safe he even allowed Mikey to keep Klunk. The welcome was very warm and Mikey cried at the sight of Splinter. He had really thought he would never see his father again. We all once again told our stories of what happened. Mikey left out a lot, but quickly signaled to Raph, Donnie, and I that he would tell Sensei everything else in private. We respected his wishes. Mikey had proven that he was more than capable to decide what was right for him on his own.

It had been only a couple of weeks later that we had gotten the message that Casey was finally coming home from an extended visit with his family. It was Mikey's idea to have the surprise party. Once again, my eyes strayed over to Mikey. He had changed a lot since the start of this tale. He was a little quieter now, but still the same old Mikey that loved life and loved being a turtle. I knew that Sensei was having counseling sessions with Mikey over what Katsuro tried to do, but I know that Mikey will be just fine. He is made of very strong stuff, my little brother.

Oh. And if you are wondering about what made Mikey look so different to Casey, I'll have to tell you that it is all Raph's fault. The secretly very tenderhearted turtle is so excited that Mikey is back to normal again he can't stop polishing Mikey's shell. My little brother's shell is so shiny now you can practically see your reflection. I think Raph is just assuring himself that Mikey is really back and I think Mikey understands because he never complains when Raph starts polishing.

As I join the group surrounding Sensei, I can't help feeling very, very content. It's good to have the family together again. It is my responsibility as elder and leader to protect my clan and that is just what I plan on doing for the rest of my life. I failed once, but I will never fail again. Sayonara friends!

The end.

Well it has been quite a ride. I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope everybody enjoyed reading it. Review and let me know how you like the ending. Some may have wanted to hear what Mikey had to say in the last chapter, but this saga began with Leo's telling of the story and I felt it was appropriate for Leo ending the story. All in all, the basic message of this story is to love your family and friends. One never knows when they or you will need someone the most.

Peace out friends.

Love,

Green-Writer

P.S.

I still haven't received the picture of a human Mikey yet, but as soon as I do I'll let all of you know. :D


End file.
